


Five Nights at Freddy's

by ReturnToZero



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's, Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe, Other, Probs but idgaf, Sort of crossover?, Who is the Phone Guy?, Who is the Purple Guy?, has this been done before?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-30 09:16:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3931360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReturnToZero/pseuds/ReturnToZero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karkat is hired to the piss-poor job of night guard at the shit-fest known as Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. Little does he know about the true horrors of the "family-friendly" restaurant at night, and the lore hidden within its walls. </p><p>Will he be able to survive five nights at Freddy’s or will he be doomed to a disgusting death during ungodly hours?</p><p>Warnings: Gore, Horror, Psychological crap, etc.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Nights at Freddy's

\---Night 1---

Karkat scoffs as he glances at the clock, signaling the beginning of his shift. 

He makes his way to the office, frowning at the barren-ness of the desk. The only fucking things on the table are this camera-monitor-thingy, a phone and a shitty as fuck fan. He can't help but notice the eerie silence that overtakes the office. Then again it is 12 fucking am, no one in their right mind would be up; except an insufferable assbite with no cash-

Karkat jumps at the sudden sound of the phone ringing, taking a few moments to collect himself "Gog damn my freakin heart-"

" _H-Hello! Hello, hello. Uhm-I wanted to record a message for you, to help you get settled in on your first night! Um, I actually worked in that office before you. I'm finishing up my last week now as a matter of f-fact! So, I know it can be a bit overwhelming, but I'm here to tell you th-there's nothing to worry about!_ "

Karkat scoffs, adjusting his cap, "Tch, yeah right. This place is a dump."

" _Uh, you'll do fine. So, l-let's just focus on getting you through your first week. O-Okay? Uh, let's see, first there's an in-introductory greeting from the c-c-company that I'm supposed to read. Uh, it's kind of a legal thing, you know._ "

Karkat groans and nearly takes a seat before realizing there isn't one, his ever-present scowl only deepening, unintentionally drowning out the Phone Guy’s words, "Okay, what kind of a backward-ass job is this? I just gotta fuckin stand around until my shift is over? This is so wrong on so many levels-"

" _Upon discovering that damage or death has occurred, a missing person report will be filed within 90 days, or as soon property and premises have been thoroughly cleaned and bleached, and the carpets have been replaced._ "

"Huh? Now that's great, just all kinds of sunshine upfront."

" _Blah blah blah, -that might sound b-bad, I know, but there's really n-nothing to worry about. Uh, the a-an-animatronic characters here do g-get a bit q-quirky at night, but do I blame them? No. If I were forced to sing those same stupid songs for twenty years and I never got a bath? I'd probably be a bit irritable at night too. S-So, remember, these characters h-hold a special place in the hearts of children and we need to show them a little r-re-respect, right? Okay._ "

Karkat laughs a bit at that, what a fuckin stuttery nerd. With that kind of speech impediment he might as well be a broken animatronic himself! He carelessly tries the buttons on the sides of the office, seeing a ‘light’ button and a ‘door’ button for each side, growing easily bored and returning looking at the phone.

" _S-So, just be aware, the characters do t-tend to wander a bit. Uh, they're left in s-some kind of free roaming mode at night. Uh...S-Something about their servos l-locking up if they get turned off for too long. Uh, they u-used to be allowed to walk around d-during the day too. But then there was The B-Bite of '87. Yeah. I-It's amazing that the human body can l-live without the fr-frontal lobe, you know? Heh._ "

At the description Karkat cringes, frowning, those things are not safe then, so why are they still on and walking around?

" _Uh, now concerning your safety, the only r-real risk to you as a n-night watchman here, if any, is the f-fact that these characters, uh, if they happen to s-see you after hours probably won't r-recognize you as a person. They'll m-most likely see you as a metal endoskeleton w-without its costume on. Now since that's a-against the rules here at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, they'll probably try to...f-forcefully stuff you inside a Freddy Fazbear suit. Um, now, th-that wouldn't be so bad if the s-suits themselves weren't f-f-filled with crossbeams, wires, and animatronic devices, especially around the facial a-area. So, you could im-imagine how h-h-having your head forcefully p-pr-pressed inside one of th-those could cause a bit of d-discomfort...and death. Uh, the only p-parts of you that would likely s-see the light of day a-again would be y-your eyeballs and t-teeth when they p-pop out the fr-front of the m-mask, heh heh._ "

Karkat blanches, shaking his head, "This is seriously messed up...they seriously wouldn't do that…right?”

" _Y-Yeah, they don't tell y-you these th-things when you s-s-sign up. But h-hey, first day should be a br-breeze. I'll chat with you tomorrow. Uh, ch-check those cameras, and r-remember to close the d-doors o-only if a-absolutely n-n-necessary. Gotta c-c-conserve power. Alright, g-g-good night._ "

Being left with silence becomes scarier now with the new information at hand, and Karkat almost wishes that phone guy stayed on and talked with him more. Well, the job shouldn’t be that hard, since it was such shitty pay so it must be all some cruel joke. Of course, the management obviously is trying to scare him on his first night, tomorrow they’ll all be laughing at how stupid he acted, seeing his panicked responses to each of the animatronics appearing and crap. Hardy-har fucktarts, good one! Jesus, what a stupid prank. 

He swears he sees someone in the hallway and he feels his skin crawl, it's one of the animatronics. 

He rushes to the door, never taking his eyes off of it and shutting it with the button, feeling safer with metal in between them both. It's the purple bunny-bear thing; he actually doesn't know the names of the stupid robots. The way it stares at him is unnerving, and he tries to steel himself against its gaze.  
They are hella creepy though; the bunny waits and simply looks in through the window. 

Karkat goes back to the monitor, noticing that it can be carried and he keeps it on hand. He flips it up and clicks through the cameras, getting a view of each one and jolting at the sight of the duck staring up into the camera. 

Fuckin-shit, those shits were seriously creepy. Only demon spawn would like them, god knows why this place is even in business. A child being okay with those monstrosities seems to be kind of a stretch; but then again with how children are he wouldn’t be too surprised that they actually enjoyed seeing those craptastic animatronics.

The purple one leaves and he gets a better view of the duck, able to distinguish it glaring at him. The robot was GLARING at him! Okay, whatever-he should stop freaking out about these disgusting glorified toasters and actually deal with them. The clock’s already reaching 4am, so he should be fine, especially with 35% left.

The duck appears and he slams the button on the door, blocking it from entering. He smile out at it and sneers, “Yeah that’s right, glare all you want. I’m in here and you’re out there.”  
He hears someone approach from the left, not even bothering to look before closing that door as well, “Fucker, you can’t sneak up on me.” He checks the light only to see the purple thing again, making a face at it, “Fuck you. FUCK YOU!”

A few minutes pass and neither of them leave, he grows worried and tries to explain his feelings in the most eloquent way possible-

“GO AWAY! GO AWAY, GO AWAY, GO AWAY GOD DAMN IT! FUCKIN EAT A DICK DUCK, AND STOP KNOCKING ON THE WINDOW YOU PURPLE FUCK!”

Karkat helplessly watches as they both drain his energy, taking a quick glance at the cameras to make sure nothing else is coming-

“Oh god…Wha? What the FUCK are you EVEN?” 

He stares at the bear that has materialized, gleaming gold in the crappy fluorescent light. His eyes dart to the doors; both are shut, so how could this thing have gotten in? His mind scrambles for answers as the power finally goes, leaving him cowering in the darkness. He can’t see anything in the dark, almost as if that golden bear was never even there to begin with.

His heart races, pumping loudly in his ears as the cheerful music begins playing, going stiller than a fuckin deer in headlights-

That ironic-as-fuck childish tune goes on and on, and he can only wait for all of this to finally end.

Apparently that waiting is all he needs, as an alarm goes off and signals the end of his shift. 

God, he sees the clock brightly declaring 6am and never has he ever been glad to be up at that hour. 

Everything is quiet, calm and more importantly, still. 

The robots are frozen in place, and the sun just begins to filter through the window. 

God, the sun has never been more beautiful and bright that it has today.

Karkat gets his shit together, clocks out and leaves in a hurry, never looking back at the God-forsaken pizzeria. 

Karkat immediately heads home, taking a shower to get rid of the smell of sweat, fear, and shitty stale pizza-air; standing alone in his shitty apartment for a moment. 

The silence scares him, but the fucking darkness makes him even more paranoid.

Karkat curses under his breath, moving through the small space to lock the doors and flick on all the lights. He draws the blinds and shudders at the thought of the purple robot waiting outside his window, tapping and staring with such a hateful glare. He shakes the thought and even turns around the stand mirror he has so he doesn’t assume someone else is with him. 

He lies in bed, every fucking light on and every door locked. What a fuckin nightmare-  
He closes his eyes and barely has enough time to react to the sudden image of the duck charging at him with a horrifying wail-

BEEP-BEEP-BEEP-BEEP

Karkat bolts up and laughs, “Just a dream, just a dream…Fuckin stupid ass dream. Ha ha-Stupid animatronic-nightmare fuel.”

Without another word Karkat turns off his alarm and begins to get ready for school, ignoring the dark bags that have just begun to form under his eyes. 

Oh well, it was all probably just a joke, and tonight the management will laugh at his scampering around. Not like he has any other choice, he’s got barely any experience; he’s surprised he even landed the job. Then again with how shitty the place is the management is probably more desperate than he is.  
Karkat begins turning off the lights, wondering how much the electricity bill will increase if he keeps them on for the next couple of weeks when he sleeps. He blanches at the idea and scoffs; whatever-he’ll get over it. 

He makes a mental note to get more info on the pizzeria and steps out into the world, basking in the daylight and even enjoying the day more than usual.

**Author's Note:**

> Woah, haven't written in awhile so yeah, sorry? IDK about those other stories though, they might get updated, they might not. In the meantime let's hope that this one can at least have this first installment and be done at that (I seriously won't be able to write one for each game, that would kill me.) 
> 
> Also don't expect quick updates. Do expect that I will love you and try harder if I get some sort of feedback.
> 
> Yeah, so yeah, that sums up all I need to say.  
> Enjoy this clusterfuck of crap that sometimes comes to me, and Gog forbid I make it too angsty LOL.


End file.
